Large matrix of high-brightness light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) is more and more popular in applications such as large light sources matrix, high brightness LED matrix displays and automotive LED headlight systems etc. Fast and efficient driving control to such LED matrix with smart brightness adjusting and high brightness uniformity regulation is desired.